Harry Potter and the Secret Behind the Mirror
by Moonz-n-Lil
Summary: PART 6 IS UP! What would happen if the marauders travelled to Harry's time and went to school with him? An Alternate 3rd year adventure. Part 6 soon t
1. Part One

Written by Moony Granger and Lily Weasley:

2/3 of the Band of Slobbering Mutts

Special Guest appearances by ID and Superego

"The mirror will be moved to a new home, and I ask you not to come looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?" Lily, who had gone to get the cloak, now threw it over the both of them.

When they had reached the common room, Lily Evans and James Potter found their friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew finishing up their homework by the firelight. The three looked up at their friends who had appeared from under the cloak. 

"What are you all doing still up?" James asked them interrogatively. 

"You're one to talk!" Sirius pointed out, "Just what were you and Lily doing out past curfew?" He accused jokingly. 

"Nearly getting expelled that's what!" Lily, who had been waiting to yell at James since they left the mirror room, now had thought of plenty of reasons he was wrong. "Do you realize how much trouble we could have gotten in? We're lucky Dumbledore is so lenient! Imagine if it had been the headmaster who caught us? What do you think would have happened then?" 

"Oh come on Lil! It was worth it wasn't it? I mean, there he was, our son! Right here at Hogwarts! And playing quidditch!" It was true. When they looked into the mirror of Erised they had seen their future son reflected back at them. It was something that they had only talked of once in a while, but now they were seeing that their dream was going to come true. It was truly amazing. 

"Hang on a sec! James, did you just say your son?" Sirius was saying. 

"What do you mean your son? I didn't know Lily was pregnant!" Peter began to tease. At this remark, Remus simply smirked keenly at his friend and waited for a reply. James and Lily had both gone beet red. 

"No no no!" They were both saying now. "Not now, in the future!" The look on their friends faces made it clear that they would have to explain this. 

"Ok, well James had left something near professor Trelawny's classroom." Lily began. "And it was really important, so he came to get it. Since it was past curfew time he had to use his cloak.-" 

"Ok," Sirius cut in, "but where were you?" 

"Give me a minute I am getting there. I was with Professor Trelawny because I had some questions about the homework that she assigned.-"

Again cutting her off, though this time with a snort, Sirius added, "A question about homework? I can just see it now 'Professor, I was wondering, I was having some trouble keeping that essay on the origin of the crystal ball down to 2 rolls of parchment. Do you suppose it would be ok if I were to add some?'" At this, the entire group began to laugh as Lily's face flushed revealing that Sirius had been somewhere in the right lines.

Covering her embarrassment with an angry tone, Lily looked at them as though they were children and said, "When you are quite finished." We're finished! In a minute, they sobered up and listened to the rest of her and James' story. "Thank you. Anyway, James was getting what it was he needed from behind one of the paintings when he saw me climbing down the ladder." 

"Filch was walking down the hallway and Lily didn't see him, I had to do something." James cut in. "So I grabbed her arm and pulled her under the cloak." 

"Just as a thought," Sirius began, "We really don't need all the details here, we just want to hear about this son of yours." 

"Oh right," Lily commented. "Well we'll just cut to that then." 

"Ok well, of course where there is Filch, there is always Mrs. Norris, and I swear I think she can see through the cloak sometimes, so we decided to get out of there as quickly as possible. But when we got on the staircase, it moved with us on it, so we had to keep going and start over." James explained. 

"We were just figuring out the best way to get back here when Peeves showed up," Lily continued. "And after a lot of wandering around we ended up in a room on the third floor." She finished, noting the anxiousness of the boys. 

"That is where we saw the mirror."

"So," said Peter, "this mirror tells the future or something?" 

"No," answered James. "Dumbledore said it shows your deepest, darkest desires." 

"So lemme get this straight," continued Remus, "James and Lily want to have a kid? Now?!" with this remark, the whole lot of them laughed hysterically, all except for Lily and James who were at a loss for words. 

"Uh...er...um..." James was searching for the right words. James' deepest desire was to marry Lily Evans, and the same for Lily. Every Gryffindor knew that James and Lily were going to probably end up married, everyone except for them who found this idea totally disgusting, as far as everyone knew on the outside. One person who hated the idea of James and Lily getting married, though he was their favorite person to pull tricks on, was Severus Snape. He was a Slytherin, and a greasy-haired one at that. One time, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirus tried to wash his hair, and weren't that successful, until Lily came into the picture. They guys got Lily to convince him to take a bath, and she succeeded. 

"Be thankful," said Sirus, "that the guy standing next to you, Lily wasn't your precious Snapey-poo." 

"GROW UP!" shouted Lily. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going up to my room to finish my essay on the Origin of Crystal Balls, and then go to bed. Good Night."

After she left, the guys exploded with laughter, mimicking Lily asking her parchment question. Everyone except for James, who had his hands folded across his chest and was tapping his foot, very annoyed. 

"I agree with Lily on this one. Good Night." 

As James walked out, Peter was startled awake by the sound of Remus and Sirus making kissing noises. James rolled his eyes as he walked up the long stone staircase to the dorm he shared with the other 3 guys.

******

Harry lay awake staring up at the drape over his four-poster bed, and leaving Hogwarts music plays Hey you shut up this is my story!!! sorry thinking of his parents. 'Why did have to Voldemort kill them anyway?' He thought sadly to himself. He eventually drifted off to dreams of remembrance of his first year. In his first year, Harry had come across a mirror that was supposed to show your deepest desires. The first time Harry peered into the mirror, he saw his parents staring at him, and swore he felt his mother's hand touch his shoulder. Kodak Moment! Aw, leave the poor kid alone! He's been through enough NO!! He had spent many nights in that dark chamber, wanting and longing for his parents.

Harry awoke the next morning to a sunlit chamber room. Nobody was left in the room, so he made his way down into the common room. There, he found Ron and Hermione sitting in two comfortable armchairs, surrounded by rolls and rolls of parchment.

"Good morning, sleepy head," said Hermione.

"What? It's not tha--aat early," said Harry, in the middle of a yawn.

"Yeah, it is almost noon, and I think you have to get down to the quidditch pitch for practice," said Ron.

"What!" Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe it was that late. He raced back upstairs to the dormitory and changed into his quidditch robes, grabbed his Nimbus 2000, and raced down the stairs into the long, dark corridors of Hogwarts. DuDuDuDuDuDu!! CHARGE! 

"Aw, Ikle Potter's wate for quidditch pwactice!" It was everyone's favorite ghost, Peeves. Everyone? These writers have got serious problems! Yeah, I hate Peeves (*Shut up, It's our story*). Harry ran past, ignoring the poltergeist completely, and headed for the quidditch pitch.

"Harry you're late!" Angelina yelled to him as he ran onto the pitch and mounted his broom. Fred and George Weasley landed nearby.

"You're lucky Wood hasn't come out yet," Fred told him. " He still in the locker room planning out our strategy against Hufflepuff, Diggory's the new captain and he's really turned them around."

"So of course," George began, "Wood's got his pants in a knot."

"Yeah," continued Fred. "He looks as he about to-"

"Okay! I've got it!" Wood came out onto the pitch looking somewhat relieved. Ooooo! They must have toilets in the locker rooms! Dontcha just feel soo much better after you- (*Ey! Shut up you too! It's only rated PG-13! Keep it clean!*) Sorry

Watching their captain walk towards them, it struck the minds of the whole team what Fred and George had said and suddenly the whole thing seemed immensely funny. The six members of the team all began to roll over in hysterics. Wood, looking confused and irritated, waited for the rest of the team to calm down and then called them all over for a meeting.

Quidditch practice lasted well into the evening hours as Wood wanted to practice what felt like a hundred different strategies that were unique for the house that they would be used against. When they got back to the common room that night Harry was beat.

"Harry? What's wrong with you? You look as though you got in a fight with the whomping willow." Ron exclaimed as Harry sat down with Hermione and him.

"Where have you been all day? We haven't seen you since you left!" Hermione chimed in.

"Wood kept us there forever!" Fred complained behind them.

"I'm telling' you he's gone bloody mad!" George answered as the two of them headed off to their dormitory to go to bed. Harry explained to Ron and Hermione about Wood's sudden fear that they would lose and the cost that was to the team.

"But Fred and George were back long before you, and Angelina showed up nearly an hour ago!" Hermione observed.

"I took my time on the way back." Harry told them. He didn't explain anymore. Then standing up he told them that he was going to bed. "I'm beat, you coming Ron?"

"I'll catch up with you in a minute, I still have this stupid essay to write. Did you do yours?"

"Didn't have one, Trelawny thought I would die overnight so she told me I didn't have to worry about doing it." Ron and Hermione looked horrified and about to burst into laughter all at once. Now isn't that something you wish would happen to you? What dying? No, being thought dead, technically he doesn't even have to go to class anymore does he? (*Yes he does because otherwise …well because I say so! Now be quiet!*) sorry Harry's face suddenly looked a bit sad.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys in the morning." Bidding his friends goodnight, Harry headed towards the dormitory.

"He's acting kind of strange lately, don't you think?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron looked up from his essay to where they had last seen their friend and nodded.

"He's not usually one to forget about quidditch" Ron agreed, he shrugged his shoulders "Don't worry Hermione, he'll tell us if something's really wrong, he always does."

"I guess you're right." Hermione agreed turning back to her essay. "There! I'm finished!" Does anyone see a strange similarity between Hermione and Lily? Shut up! You're giving things away! How do you know? It's not your story! Yeah but I know these things! That's just what part of the brain I am Ooo well ex-cuse me!

"Great! You can help me!"

"Oh come on! You'll never learn anything if you have me do it all the time!"

"As if I care about crystal balls anyway! I just want to get it done!" Hermione suddenly acquired a mischievous smirk. Hmm…no not Lily, maybe James? What are you blabbering about?

"I would think you'd know all about crystal balls, the way you act, I thought you had them." Ron's face turned scarlet. Insert classic Ron face here. Oh, I can definitely see that. 'What's gotten into her lately?' Ron asked himself. It was true, For some reason, Hermione was acting different this year, her whole person seemed what was it? More confident? No, more like she was more decisive, and more confident as well. Hermione smiled at his stricken face. He looked somewhere in between angry and hurt, it had the affect of utter shock when put on Ron's face, and she had to laugh that she knew him so well. Can't you just draw that face? Yeah I have to say that was one clear description Ha! Yeah crystal clear! ::in hysterics:: (*Well, I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves…*) Oh please! Write on write on! Yes please continue, we will try to control ourselves

"And just what are you smiling at?" Ron asked her in a huff.

"Oh lighten up, it was just a joke!" Hermione crossed the distance between them and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to sit up pin straight in surprise, and headed off towards her own dormitory. "Goodnight!" She bid to him just before heading up the stairs. 

Ron sat staring at where she was, dumbfounded. 'There is definitely something different about her.' He thought to himself. He was faintly aware of the blood that was rushing to his cheeks again.

******

Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had always been causing trouble. They called themselves the marauders of Hogwarts because they were constantly sneaking around Hogwarts after curfew and causing trouble. Tonight was no different, except that Lily came with them. Amazingly enough, the 5 of them somehow managed to fit under the invisibility cloak. Of course Peter, being in his rat form now and Sirius taking the shape of a dog took up a lot less space. Slowly, the 5 made their way up to the 3rd floor to take a good look at James and Lily's son.

"I still say that you guys should register as animagi!" Lily scolded once they had reached the mirror room and Sirius and Peter were back to their human form.

"But think of all we could get away with because we're not registered! Coming clean would take the fun out of everything." Sirius retorted.

"Hey c'mon guys the mirror remember? The mirror!" The marauders and Lily moved in surrounding the mirror. James and Lily stepped in front and they again saw their son and standing with them.

"Look there he is! He looks exactly like James!"

"But he has Lily's green eyes."

"Amazing! He really does look exactly like you!"

"Uh…I don't see anything." James and Lily turned to look at Remus.

"What do you mean you don't see anything? He's standing right there!" James said pointing to the mirror.

"Sorry, I just see me, standing under a full moon." There was suddenly a look of fear in James's eyes,

"What are you talking about? There isn't a full moon tonight is there?" He stammered looking out the window.

"No, not here, in the mirror, I see myself under a full moon, only I haven't changed. I am still human."

"I don't see your son either Prongs," Peter chimed in "I just see me standing in a crowd of people who are shaking my hand. James and Lily were somewhat shocked. Then Lily began to speak.

"Of course!" The three turned to face her. "Well it makes sense that they can't see him! Dumbledore told us that the mirror shows us our deepest and most desperate desires. Harry is what we want, not what they want, they won't be able to see him will they?" It did make sense.

"That explains my lack vision then, I would give anything to not be a werewolf, and Peter always was the shy one, you must really want to stand out then huh? What about you Sirius?" They looked to Sirius for a similar response but he was staring intently into the mirror.

"Sirius?" James began. There was silence for a moment and then he spoke.

"I can't believe it! James it's your son! It has to be! He looks just like you, 'cept for the eyes, they look more like Lily," He kept talking, all the while staring into the mirror. "We're all standing around too, as if things never change, we're all still friends." Finally, he looked over to James and Lily with a sparkle in his eyes. "You've made me the godfather, Harry is my godson." Sirius looked genuinely happy. 

"It makes sense," Lily stated. "You two are like brothers, you would be the godfather."

"Sirius," James began. "This is your deepest desire? The 5 of us being together for the rest of our lives? Raising our families together?" Lily's eyes began to tear, Sirius nodded. There was a silence then, and the 5 friends thought of the future, after Hogwarts.

"What's wrong my sweet?" Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, and Lily all froze at hearing the voice. They hadn't even heard Mrs. Norris coming close.

"Oh no!" Lily gasped. "It's Filch's cat!" No, now I'm thinking Lily again.

"Run!" James whispered, loud enough for them to hear the urgency, but not loud enough that Filch could hear. Haha!!! Oh my gosh! It's Harry! Harry!!!!! Hahahaha! (* Oh would you please be quiet?!*)

Sirius and Peter were dog and rat before James could even get to the cloak and soon they were all invisible from the school caretaker, Mr. Filch. 

"Who's in here?" Filch bellowed into the room. "You know I'll find you, you might as well come out now!" He threatened. Walking further into the room Filch continued making threats to the students that were 'in big trouble for violating curfew' while the 5 invisible mischief-makers crept out the door.

Getting back to their common room, they were all a little shaken up from the trouble they were almost in.

"You know someone really out to think up a way to keep track of where all the teachers are, it's damn near impossible to break the rules properly and not get caught, even with the cloak!" James stated, gathering the cloak up in his arms. MAAAAAAAP! (*Shut up!*)

"While their at it, they might as well put all the secret passages we've found on there so we can pass it on to the next generation." Remus added.

"Yeah, it'd be a bloody shame if your son never found any of the passages around this school!" Sirius teased James.

"Oh listen to you four!" Lily interrupted, "You never give up do you?"

"No" They answered in unison. "'Night Lil" Remus bid her heading up the stairs.

"See you tomorrow !" Peter called, already half way up.

"Hey Prongs you comin'?" Sirius asked, taking one of his arms.

"Yeah, Goodnight Lily." James said, looking directly into her eyes. For a moment she looked unsure and then quickly leaned forward and kissed him. As he was still recovering from the shock, Lily bid him goodnight and headed up to her dormitory. James stood dumbstruck with a slight grin on his face.

"My godson!" Sirius said mocking nostalgia and successfully snapping James out of his trance.

"Hey what exactly does that mean?" James argued.

"Oh I imagine you know better than I do Jamsie-poo" Sirius teased running up the stairs.

"You big stupid dog get back here!" James called chasing after him.

"Herbivorous anitliferous plant-eating stag!"

"Slobbering mangy mutt!"

"Hey I take offense to that!"

"Sorry Moonz!"

It was another crazy night at Hogwarts…

The next day was Saturday, YAY! so there were no classes. When he came down from the dormitories, James saw Remus, Peter and Lily already sitting in the common room talking intently.

"That's what I'm saying, I don't think the things that are seen in the mirror can happen." Remus was saying.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well if you think about what Dumbledore said about dwelling on dreams it seems as though he knows it too." Peter agreed.

"Good morning!" Sirius greeted making James jump.

"Don't do that!" James scolded.

"I'm sorry Jamesie-poo! Did I scare you? I guess I was too quiet coming down the stairs, but wait, Remus didn't jump. I guess stags don't have as good senses as us slobbering mangy mutts huh?" He finished with a smirk. Remus let out a laugh. "So, what's everyone talking about then?" Sirius began before James could say anything.

"Actually," Remus began as they sat down, "we were talking about the mirror."

"What about it?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Peter and I were both thinking about it last night, and it seems to us that the things in the mirror are our most desperate desires because they are things that we know can never happen." James, Lily, and Sirius looked startled at this. It was Peter who continued. 

"Think about it, when you and Lily were there alone, Dumbledore told you to forget about the mirror, that it did not do to dwell on dreams right?"

"Yeah he told us that men have wasted away and gone mad because of it." James informed him. Somehow starting to see his point.

"Well think of all we saw, Moony will always be a werewolf, and unless some all-powerful being makes me famous I'm going to be shy and in other people's shadows for the rest of my life." ::coughing fit::Why did that cough sound like the word foreshadow? (*ahem*) "It all made sense that it was things that never would happen except for you guys. I don't see why you wouldn't see your son. I just don't understand why that is your most desperate desire right now. It just doesn't make sense. People always most desperately want something that they can't have."

"Unless something happens to him." Sirius suggested nonchalantly. The 5 of them fell silent as though pondering this. Suddenly Remus tensed.

"Lily, give me your divinations essay."

"What?! I worked ages on that! And you don't even take Divinations!"

"That's not what I mean just let me see it!" Lily handed it to him hesitantly. Remus began to scan through what she had written. The rest of them watched him intently wondering what it was that he was looking for. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Yeah if wizards used pins (*::glare:: hush!*)

"Ah ha!" AHHH Remus yelled suddenly making them all flinch. "Here it is! He told them. "This thing called the superego. It's me!! It's in your brain, it's also what part of the brain you use when ball gazing." The 4 continued to stare at him utterly stupefied is that a word? "It's the part of a wizards brain that can see the future, it is in your subconscious state. In true seers, their superego is much larger than in normal wizards, that's what allows them to see. The crystal ball was invented long ago to help amateurs access their superego! Don't you see? That is why you saw your son!"

"Wait a second are you trying to tell me that James, Sirius, and I are true seers?" Lily asked.

"Honestly! When you do your essay, do you actually process the information or do you just mindlessly write? It's all in here you know. You have a list of all the things that were made using the same material as a crystal ball. The Mirror of Erised is listed among them." Remus could see that they were still confused. "I'll put it simply for you. The mirror that you 3 saw Harry in was made from the same thing that they put in crystal balls to access the superego. The mirror saw your future and projected for you what the both of your future selves most desperately desired. For something like that to happen the desire must be pretty strong in both of you. That can only mean that something happens before Harry reaches the age of 11 that makes it impossible for you to see him. I think that something might happen to him. Your son might be in danger."

******

Harry woke up early the next morning and lay awake , staring up at the top of his four poster bed.

"Harry!" Harry turned his head to see Ron sitting up in his bed watching him. "Harry, I know you've been thinking of your parents ever since Lupin said he knew them. I know you miss them, and I can't imagine how it must feel. But you have to remember that they gave their lives so you could live. They wouldn't want to see you sad all the time like this! It's like Dumbledore said, you can't let the past ruin your life." Harry considered this. But something else was bothering him.

"It's not just Lupin," Harry told him. "Do you remember on the train when the dementor came in?" Ron nodded his fiery freckled head. "I didn't tell anyone, but I heard my mother's voice." Ron watched Harry with a look of curiosity and sympathy.

"I heard her screaming. It was just before Voldemort killed her." Ron shuddered at the name. Harry suddenly became very somber. "She was begging for my life." Ron suddenly understood what Harry was going through.

"Harry," he began very seriously. "Harry, what happened to your parents wasn't your fault." Harry looked at him skeptically. 

"They died protecting me."

"They died because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! They protected you because they were being killed! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was going to kill them whether you were there or not! Just look at Sirius Black! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named biggest supporter and he took out like a dozen muggles just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Ron blurted in what seemed like one gulp of air. "You can't blame this on yourself, Harry!" Harry was starting to believe his friend. 

"Seriously, Harry," Ron started again. "It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, Lupin doesn't blame you, and bloody hell, Harry, ever Dumbledore doesn't blame you! And I'm sure your parents don't blame you at all.." Harry realized Ron was right. He smiled weakly.

"I just, I..I just wish I had known them," said Harry, stifling back tears.

"I know, Harry, I know."

The two sat silent for a few moments and began changing into their robes.

"By the way, Harry, have you noticed Hermione lately? She seems to be acting strange," Ron began as they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

When they got to the Great Hall, Hermione was already there. She was bareley visible behind the piles of books and rolls of parchment. 

"Last minute homework?" asked Ron.

"No, I'm working on next weeks homework, so I can go on the trip to Hogsmeade without having to worry about getting my work done before classes," said Hermione. Ron gaped at her.

"Bloody hell Hermione, don't you ever stop?"

"Well, I went to sleep before you last night didn't I?" She said, a smirk on her face. Harry saw Ron's ears turn pink. Harry smiled.

"What were you doing last night?" Harry asked him. Ron's face turned scarlet and Hermione stuck her head back into her book and Ron sat down.

"So what do we have first?" He asked pulling out his schedule. Harry groaned.

"I suppose that means we have Divinations." Hermione assumed looking up from her parchment and making a face. OoO I guess some of Ron rubbed off last night huh Hermione? WHAT? Oh c'mon you know you think so too. (*WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!!!!!! I'LL HAVE YOU DELETED I SWEAR TO ROWLING ::shaking fist very angrily::!*) Sorry.


	2. Part Two

**Author's note**We did it! They're gone! It was a joint effort but we got those annoying little commentators out of here. We have dragon's guarding this baby now so they won't be coming back anytime soon ^_^ ! Enjoy the reading folks! And now on with the story, when we left off, Remus had just told the rest of the marauders and Lily that Harry might be in danger. Meanwhile, in Harry's world, Harry, Ron and Hermione are headed off to Divinations.

Upstairs in the North Tower, most of the class was seated around in their large armchairs, wondering where Professor Trelawney was.

"Maybe she won't show up today, Harry," said Ron. "Maybe you won't die this week. But if she does, I wonder what she'll predict for your death, maybe, by a screaming Mandrake?" Harry chuckled, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how they could take classes so lightly.

Divinations went on as usual, the normal prediction of Harry's death, and Neville breaking yet another tea cup. 

The next class they had was Care of Magical Creatures. They headed down to Hagrid's hut and arrived before the Slytherins.

"Ron," asked Harry. "Do you think that the Mirror of Erised was destroyed after our first year?"

"Harry," said Hermione. "Dumbledore specifically told you to never go looking for that mirror again."

"I know, but…"

"The Mirror of Erised?" Harry was interrupted by a very excited Hagrid. "Why, that thing was never destroyed. I remember your parents and their friends talking about it. They had been very excited because it showed you, Harry. You were standing in the mirror, facing them. And even Sirius Black…"

"Black? Mad-Man Black?" It was Draco. He, Crabbe and Goyle had came up behind Hagrid and started listening to their conversation.

"You better stay out of this Malfoy before I…" Hermione had started to raise her hand. Ron grabbed it and looked at Hermione rather shocked.

"Why don't we get on with class?" During the class, they learned about Hippogriffs, proper etiquette, which ended in Malfoy having a nasty gash on his arm. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by, who Harry, Ron and Hermione all agreed was the best teacher they've ever had, Remus Lupin. 

"Boggarts," began Lupin. "Can turn into you're worst fears. But, you can get rid of them with a simple spell. Riddickulus!" Lupin spun around, startling the class. "We will begin working with them tomorrow. Class Dismissed." Harry, Ron and Hermione got up out of their seats and started walking towards Lupin, who was headed into his office. Hermione suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Harry," she said. "I know where the Mirror is."

"The Mirror? Of Erised? I thought that it was gone!" shouted Ron.

"Hermione," said Harry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said. "I know what I have seen. The mirror is in the room, right behind that door!" She pointed towards Lupin's office. Harry immediately rushed over to the door and knocked furiously on it. Lupin cautiously opened the door and stepped out from behind it. 

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," he said, "what's wrong? Is it an emergency?"

"Well, yes," said Harry. "What is behind your door?" 

"My office."

"What else?" asked Ron. 

"Nothing." Harry, Ron and Hermione scowled at Lupin. He finally gave up his stare. "Okay…I can't tell you yet. Please go back to the common room before you see something you're not supposed to." The three students let out a large sigh as they walked out of the classroom.

"Ron, Hermione," said Harry. "I need to see my parents again. Tonight, we are going to get my father's cloak out again and go into Lupin's office." 

"Okay," they both agreed, even though Hermione seemed very reluctant.

******

That night, Remus, Peter, Sirius, James and Lily went back to the Mirror. 

"James," questioned Lily, "Do you think he'll be there again tonight?"

"Lil," said Remus. "He will always be there. He is an apparition. He is not real, as of now."

"Will I see him?" said Peter. The whole group shrugged their shoulders. They weren't exactly sure what they were going to see that night. All they know is they wanted to see if Harry was in danger. They reached the room where the mirror was and approached the it. As they were trying to take off of the cloak, they felt as if they were traveling by floo-powder. Their surroundings went blurry, and then it stopped. The five of them landed with a thud in front of the mirror, but it was in a different room. All of a sudden, they heard a loud rustling noise coming from nearby.

"What was that?" questioned Sirius.

"I dunno," said Remus. "It was probably Filch."

"Let's get back to the common room and go to sleep before we get in trouble," suggested Lily.

"Yeah," the guys agreed. They made their way up the stairs. 

"Puddlemere!" said James.

"What are you doing?" said Lily. "That's not the password. Hopkirk!" The portrait door suddenly swung open.

"When did the password change, Lil?" questioned Peter.

"What did you say?" she questioned as they stepped through the hole.

"I said," continued Peter as the five tore off the cloak, "when did the…"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" 

******

"Is everyone underneath the cloak?" questioned Harry as they stepped through the hole. 

"Yeah," whispered Ron and Hermione. They made their way through the corridors to Lupin's office. They opened the door and stepped towards the mirror. All of a sudden, they heard a loud rustling noise coming from nearby.

"What was that?" questioned Ron.

"I dunno," said Harry. "It was probably Filch."

"Let's get back to the common room and go to sleep before we get in trouble," suggested Hermione.

"Yeah," the guys agreed. They made their way up the stairs. 

"Puddlemere!" said Harry.

"What are you doing?" said Hermione. "That's not the password. Hopkirk!" The portrait door suddenly swung open.

"When did the password change, Hermione?" questioned Ron.

"What did you say?" she questioned as they stepped through the hole.

"I said," continued Ron as the three 

tore off the cloak, "when did the…"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the five people who appeared out of thin air. 

"Is that him?" a girl with red hair and green eyes questioned.

"I think so," said a boy with dark messy hair, that looked like Harry's.

"Yeah," said another boy with dark hair, his neatly styled. "It's my godson, Harry."

"Godson?" questioned Ron. "We don't even know your names.."

"Not to mention," interrupted Hermione, "what you are even doing here."

"This," said a boy with brown hair, pointing to the girl and the messy haired boy "is Lily Evans and James Potter." Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped at them. 

"Did you say Potter?" questioned Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" said Ron.

"I-Its…my parents!" cried Harry. He couldn't resist the urge to go and give them a hug. Sirius noticed the emotion in the boy's eyes and realized that Harry must not have seen his parents for a long time. 

"And this," continued the boy, pointing to the pale faced blond haired boy, "is Peter Pettigrew." The introduction brought the focus from the Potter family back to Remus. He then pointed to himself. "I am Remus Lupin."

"NO WAY!!" shouted Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the same time. Remus took a step back in shock.

"You know me?" he questioned.

"You're… Professor Lupin?" questioned Hermione. The three heard a large snort in the direction of the last dark haired boy, still waiting to be introduced. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared him down, as he continued to laugh in hysterics. 

"You…A professor?…Who would have guessed?" said the boy in between laughs. Even James and Lily had smirks on their faces. 

"And I'm…"started the boy, only interrupted by a loud "SHHH!" from Hermione.

"I think we should go to bed before we get caught," she said. "Lily, you can sleep in my dorm for the night. The boys can take the cloaks and head to bed with Harry and Ron." Everyone agreed and they headed off to the dorms. "I'm Hermione, by the way," she said as she and Lily headed up to the dorms.


	3. Part Three

Author's note: We realize that we are backtracking a bit from the last chapter, but it has been a while, and we really felt the need to do it. Thank you to our reviewers! We are very sorry that we took so long to get this bit out. More is on the way!

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters and the story is based on J.K. Rowling's lovely work. Please do not sue us. Thank you. And now on with part 3!

***********************************************************************

"I think we should go to bed before we get caught," she said. "Lily, you can sleep in my dorm for the night. The boys can take the cloaks and head to bed with Harry and Ron." Everyone agreed and they headed off to the dorms. "I'm Hermione, by the way," she told Lily as the girls headed up to the dorms.

The next morning, Harry woke up from a loud snore. Who could that be? He thought. In 2 years, I've never heard Ron, Seamus or Neville snore. He sat up and jumped into the air. There was a huge black dog sleeping at the foot of his bed! 

"Ahh!" He screamed, and all of a sudden, the dog started to sit up and then transformed into the dark haired boy he saw last night. Across the room, Harry saw James sit up. 

"Padfoot, you know that you are not supposed to do that unless it is totally necessary!"  
"Aww, James!" Padfoot cried, "It was! There wasn't enough room for everyone." At this point, Seamus and Neville were staring at Harry's twin.   
"Wh-oo is that?" questioned Neville in the middle of a yawn. James, Peter, Padfoot and Remus had already left the room.  
"Who?" asked Ron, looking around the room like no one was ever in there. Seamus and Neville shrugged and started to get dressed.

Heading down to the common room. Harry and Ron met up with Hermione, Lily, James, Peter, Remus and Padfoot who were already sitting by the fireplace.

"How did you sleep?" Lily asked Harry almost sounding like a mother. Harry, despite the fact that she was currently his age, smiled that he had his mother nearby.

"Fine thanks." Harry answered.

"Yeah we were all sleeping great until that mut woke us up!" Ron complained pointing at Padfoot. Hermione and Lily looked confused. Sirius shrugged.

"Sirius decided to sleep in his animagus form." James explained to the girls. Ron, Harry and Hermione all stiffened. 

"What's the matter with you three?" Sirius asked.

"You're name is Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"You mean Sirius Black?" Ron asked getting more and more nervous.

"You mean, my dad and Sirius Black were friends?" Harry was in shock.

Sirius seemed to swell up.

"What? You've heard of me? Look at that! See guys I told you I was going to be famous when I grew up!" Sirius was all smiles until Hermione informed him just what he was famous of.

"You just escaped from Azkaban Prison." Hermione told him bluntly. "You were in there for 12 years for killing about a dozen muggles in a street with a single curse…and him." She finished pointing to Peter. Both of their faces turned to shock.

"I - what? I couldn't have! Peter! You know I never would! James!"

"There must be some mistake!" Lily protested. "I mean he may be a bit arrogant but Sirius would never do something like that!"

"That's right!" James said. "Padfoot is my best friend! I know him! He would sooner die than hurt one of us!" Harry had become somewhat sad in listening to what they said.

"That's what got you killed." 

"Killed?" questioned James with a look of horror on his face. "Was anyone else killed?"  
"Yes," replied Harry, with a look of complete sadness, "Mum, I mean Lily."  
The group was silent for a few moments.  
"Um, I think we should get to class now," said Hermione breaking the silence. "We have double potions with the Slytherins first."  
"Ugh," sighted Remus. "I hate potions. Especially the teacher, Professor Umbrige."  
"Where have I heard that name? Oh that's right! Dad mentioned something about her, senior secretary to the minister or something." replied Ron. "But you have never seen bad until you've seen our teacher." 

"That old bat in the ministry?!" Sirius replied. Ron just shrugged at him. The seven of them got up and left the common room and headed towards the dungeons.

Making their way down to the dungeons, James and the others looked around with interest. 

"Hasn't changed much, has it?" He noticed. Sirius ran ahead to a statue of a Gargoyle that he knew was really a secret passage that would get them there faster. Looking around, he pushed the gargoyle aside to enter the passage, and ran straight into two boys who were coming out of it. Sirius looked at them shocked. Who the bloody hell told them about this passage? 

"Fred? George? What?" The twins were coming out of the passage and folding up a spare bit of old parchment. Ron was looking at them in amazement. "You never told me there was a passage here!" 

"A good wizard never tells his secrets, he writes them down on parchment for future mischief makers to find." George responded.

"Great men whoever they were, old Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Fred had a look of admiration on his face as he said it. At the mention of the names, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all gasped and looked at each other. 

"What about these men mate?" Sirius asked. "The one's that wrote something down on parchment?"

"Who are you?" George asked looking at the four with suspision.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily, took Fred and George to the side and explained what they could of what happened. 

"So, you lot, are from the past?"

"And you two are Harry's parents?"

"So, that could only mean one thing."

"You must know who made this map!" Fred and George said together, pulling back out the parchment. Fred tapped it with his wand saying " I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Brilliant line that one." Sirius said praisingly. Instantly the map came to life and writing appeared. 

"Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief makers, proudly present; The Marauder's Map."

"Brilliant! Must have been our greatest idea!" James remarked.

"I wonder how we pulled it off?" Sirius mused.

"Knowing the 4 of you, it probably has all of your passages shown, and I'll bet it has the location of everyone in the school in there too!" Lily said, sarcastically.

"Yeah that about says it." Fred told them.

"Wicked!" Ron said, watching the map.

"Hang on," George said suddenly, "Did you just say, the 4 of them? Do you realize what this means?" Exchanging a glance, the twins looked back at the marauders standing in front of them and fell to the floor making worshipping movements.

"My heroes! Brilliant! Can't thank you enough!" The marauders looked down at them surprised, then smiled. 

"So lets see this map," James said. George handed it to him and he looked it over. "Hey look! McGonagall is still teaching!" James mentioned. Sirius had his eye on the potions corridor. 

"What the bloody hell is Snivellus doing here? I mean I knew he was thick, but I didn't think he was that bad."

"Oh honestly! Why do you always call him that! I mean I know he's horrible, but what has Serverus ever done to you?"

"Lily, how many times do I have to tell you?" James responded. "With Snape, it's more that he's alive really." Ron tried to stifle a laugh. 

"See? I bet even the boys know! Snape's a real git, isn't he Harry?" 

"Well-"

"Oh he's a git alright!" Ron answered for him. "Stupid potions master! Always taking points from Gryffindor!"

"Did you say…Potions master?" Lily asked him curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

The look on the faces of all 5 of them was priceless. Finally, Sirius said just what they were all thinking.

"They made that slimy greaseball a professor?!"


	4. Part Four

Author's note: Hello! We're back! Well like we promised, it hasn't been ages since the last time we updated. For those of you that may have wondered, in this chapter we have…the entrance of the plot!!!! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entering the potions classroom, the eight of them found seats towards the back of the classroom.

"How on earth could they make Snivellus a professor?" James asked with a look of shock as Snape entered the classroom.

"Easily." Said Hermione. "Dumbledore trusts him."

"What do you mean, trusts him? Why wouldn't he? He never did anything wrong." Lily said glaring at James and Sirius.

"Good morning class," Snape said with his usual, monotonous voice. The class just looked at him. "Today we will be working on Shrinking Solutions. The instructions are on the board." With a flick of his wrist, in perfect handwriting, a complete list of ingredients and an exact instructions guide appeared on the board behind his desk. "You may begin." The entire potions class set to work, with the exceptions of James and Sirius who were just sitting there, staring.

"James! Sirius!" whispered Lily. "Why aren't you doing what the professor said?"

"_'Why aren't you doing what the professor said?'" _Sirius mocked. "And take orders from a slimy, grease ball of a git like him?" He finished, loudly enough so Snape would hear him.

"Sirius!" Shrieked Hermione. "He's a professor…"

"Not one of your old mates!" Finished Ron.

"Snape was never one of our good mates!" Sirius shouted.

"What is causing all this commotion? Potter! Explain!" Snape asked angrily, as he strode over to where Harry and the others were sitting.

"It wasn't me!" James and Harry exclaimed in unison. Snape appeared to be confused for a moment before looking more closely at the two who had spoken. It was a long while before anything was said. Sirius, with a mischievous smirk on his face, was the first to speak up.

"Hey James, look at that! Old Snivellus still refuses to wash his hair." Gasps of surprise seemed to go around the room. Even the Slytherins had stopped their potion-making to watch the scene with anxious anticipation. Snape's cold demeanor turned into a mix between anger and anxiety as he turned to face the speaker.

"What, was that name you called me?"

"Snivellus." Sirius answered confidently. It seemed as though Snape had only just then remembered where he had seen these people before. Taking a better look at the 5 new students in front of him his face paled as though he had seen a ghost.

"Class dismissed. Everyone go to you common rooms at once and stay there." As the class gathered their things, Snape added, "You eight, stay put while I go get the headmaster." With that, Snape left the class, robes bellowing behind him, and the rest of the class emptied at, most of the students getting a good look at the group that had caused their early release.

When everyone was gone, the four marauders broke into hysterics. Lily, on the other hand, was not so pleased.

"_Sirius!" _She hissed at him "Look what you've done! Now he's gone to get the headmaster! He's always wanted power and now he has it! You could have really done it this time! Who knows what the headmaster of this time is like?" Seeming to fully realize her words, the marauders seemed to tense up in waiting for the headmaster to arrive. In a moment, they heard someone coming into the classroom and the marauders and Lily turned to look at the new arrival. Realizing who had walked through the door, a great weight was lifted off their shoulders. It was none other than their own beloved headmaster…

"Professor Dumbledore!" The five of them shouted in unison. Dumbledore looked up and was, Harry noticed, somewhat surprised, but that look was soon replaced by his usual calm exterior as he put up his hand to stop anything that they were going to say.

"It's alright." He began, now in front of the group. "Professor Snape has informed me of what he knows. And now I would like to ask for your account of how you arrived here. From both perspectives." He finished, glancing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as well. As always, Dumbledore's calm nature relaxed the group as they realized that they were not in fact in trouble. It was Lily that spoke up first.

"Well, after you, I mean the you in our time, sent James and I back to our dorms the night that we saw the Mirror of Erised, we told Remus and the others about it and they wanted to see for themselves." She began.

"So the next night, we all got under-ow" Peter stopped suddenly as Sirius kicked him under the table.

"We all got under the prefect's noses, and snuck off to the 3rd floor." James finished, flashing a glance in Peter and Sirius's direction. "I don't really know how we ended up here. All I know is that when we got into the mirror room, it felt like we were traveling by floo powder and the next thing we knew we were here." Dumbledore stood, listening intently, and when James finished his story he looked to the others, who all nodded in agreement. Taking this in, He turned to Ron, Harry, and Hermione to tell their end of the story.

"Well, we were in Divinations one day, and Harry started wondering about the mirror again." Hermione began looking towards Harry.

"I know you told me not to go near it, but I hadn't really planned on going at first. I was just curious about what happened to it after, after that night with Quirrell and the Sorcerer's Stone. I probably wouldn't have thought about it much more after that but in Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid mentioned my parents seeing it, and I just had to see them again." Harry explained, an apologetic look in his eyes. "I wouldn't have known where to go, but Hermione saw it in Professor Lupin's office." 

At the mention of Professor Lupin, Sirius snorted again but was quickly kicked by James.

"So that night, we snuck out and went to the mirror, when we were in there we heard something and thought it was filch so we decided to go back so that we wouldn't get caught and that's when we ran into them" Ron concluded. Dumbledore sat for a few moments letting the two sides sink in. After a moment he looked up again. 

"Can you tell me exactly what you were feeling when you went back to the mirror that night?" Dumbledore asked, his attention on James and Lily. The two thought for a moment.

"Urgency." James answered. "The night before, Remus had said something that got us to thinking that something happened in the future that would harm him. I think we felt a need to make sure that he was alright." He finished. Dumbledore looked to Lily. She nodded her head. 

"That's right, Remus mentioned that maybe seeing Harry was our greatest desire because somehow we knew it would never happen. That's why we thought something would happen to him. Now we know that it's us that something happens to." Lily added. Dumbledore was silent for another minute. It was Harry who spoke up next.

"Do you know what happened professor?" He asked Dumbledore looking hopeful. Dumbledore looked up and studied both Harry and his parents. Finally, he appeared to smile.

"It would appear, that the combined power of you and your parents desire to see each other, and the fact that you were both standing by the mirror at the same time somehow made it possible for your parents, along with the rest of you," He said, motioning to the other 3 marauders. "to travel to your time." He paused here. His eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement. "If only," he began, "there was a pair of socks, that desperately desired to find their way to me." He finished, winking at Harry and causing him to smile. 

"Is there any way for us to get back?" Peter asked.

"One cannot be sure of many things," Dumbledore told him. "It seems certain that the 5 of you were brought here for a reason. It would also stand to reason that when completed, you will be able to get back. Until that time, all we can do is carry on with our lives." He finished. "Now, I believe you all should be getting along to class, as I am sure you know, Professor Lupin will want to know what has happened to his students." He told them fixing his gaze on Remus. "Off you go." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, what did you think? The next chapter should be up hopefully soon. We will see you there! Please review!!!!!


	5. Part Five

Author's note: Wow, it has been a really long time! Well here is chapter 5, for those of you that are still keeping up with this story, we are very sorry for the insanely long delay and we won't do that again. We hope you like the story!

Here it is:

"I can't _believe_ that Dumbledore is still the headmaster!" Lily exclaimed.

"It doesn't surprise me much, who would ever want to get rid of him?" James answered. Harry beamed and agreed. Dumbledore was by far the best thing that ever happened to him. It was his letter that got him out of the Dursley's house, and now, he was allowing him to spend the whole day with his parents. His spirits couldn't be higher. The group of them were heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom which, the marauders were pleased to find, was still taught in the same place. Remus, however, was a bit more quiet about this whole event. He was nervous. 

"And what's got _your_ tail mate?" Sirius asked him, bounding over and putting his arm around his shoulders. "Nervous about how you'll react to yourself?"

"Well, yes, to put it bluntly, how would _you_ react?" Sirius thought about this for a minute. It looked as though he was really contemplating it.

"Well, I would definitely tell the younger version of myself all the tricks I've learned since then." He responded. Ron in particular found this statement outrageously funny and found it very hard to stop laughing.

"Knock it off Ron! Profe- um, I mean, Re- er- He's right you know! There's no telling how anyone will react once they've realized what's happened!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh come off it Hermione, it could be worse, they could have brought Snape with them and then we'd really be in a rut." At this statement all four marauders burst into hysterics. Sirius tried to address James about Harry's comment through the laughter.

"Good on you mate, wish I had a son like him, that was bloody priceless!" If it was possible, Harry's smile grew even more with that comment. Hermione and Lily stood and watched sourly as the boys continued to make light of the situation.

"Boys!" Hermione complained.

"Yep." Lily agreed. The two girls watched the laughing boys for another second before both turning on their heals and walking away towards class.

"So," Hermione started. "I know this must be strange for you huh? Despite the problems it's bound to cause, it really is amazing that you're here, I mean, it's really lucky. Poor Harry, I mean, well it's nice that he gets to see his parents and all…Oh." Hermione suddenly fell silent, feeling that perhaps she had said too much. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, it's alright." Lily said. "I know what you meant, it's ok. It is kind of nice to see him. I mean, if James and I really won't be able to, it's nice to know that he did alright anyway, and that he's got such great friends." Hermione smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks." She said smiling. "That really means a lot." Lily smiled back at her.

"Aw, such a touching moment." Someone called from behind them. The girls turned and screamed. The boys cracked up again. Sirius had snuck up behind them and was making a zombie face which was the first thing they saw when they turned. However, this time, Hermione and Lily did find it funny and the group of them all laughed as they absentmindedly entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When they got there it was still an empty classroom. Professor Lupin was standing at the front of the class.

"It's about time someone got here, I don't know what's-" he had started speaking before turning around, and now that he had he stopped short. "James." He spoke the name as though it was one that he hadn't in some time. "And Lily too, God bless you," He walked over to the marauders and hugged each of them. "Sirius, my old friend, and Peter!" When he got to himself he made a funny face. "Well I have to admit this is a little weird." His younger self laughed as though he was thinking the same thing.

"Wait, not that this isn't a relief, but Professor, why are you so calm about this?" Hermione asked. Professor Lupin laughed.

"Well, you lot _were_ in my office last night. I spoke to Dumbledore about it this morning and he mentioned something like this was possible." Young Remus had a look of admiration on his face.

"It never ceases to amaze me just how much he knows." Young Remus said.

"Yeah, if you ask me it's a little freaky." Ron remarked. A good amount of the room agreed with this statement.

"So you were pretty much expecting us then?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I was, but I still wasn't prepared to see you again." Professor Lupin answered her, looking at them as though he hadn't been this happy in years.

"So, what are we going to do about classes?"

"Well, you'll go to them, no one from this age will recognize you accept for the professors and staff, you'll just be like new students to them."

"So just act normal then? Blend in?" Sirius had a look about him, he shot a sideward glance at James who shared the same smile. "So tell me Moony, what's Peeves been up to?"

"No Sirius, don't start with that, try to behave like a normal student." Professor Lupin told him. Sirius looked at him and pouted, he moved back to young Lupin and leaned on his shoulder.

"You know what mate? You're boring when you grow up." Professor Lupin smiled.

"A lot's happened since 3rd year Sirius." Professor Lupin looked at James and Lily, and then at Harry. "Too much." He added, as though to himself. Still this comment was enough to sober Sirius up. The temporary silence was broken by the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice.

_"Attention, 3rd year students can proceed to their normally scheduled classes, thank you for your cooperation earlier."_

"I guess that means my class will be arriving soon. Why don't you lot take a seat." Professor Lupin told them.

Aside from the obvious weirdities, the class went by smoothly, and soon it was time to move on to the next class. The marauders had soon noticed that today would come with a going trend of professors having flashes from the past and looking teary-eyed at James and Lily.

A/N: Thanks for reading! We are working on the next chapter right now so we hope to get it up soon! We will also work on making the chapters longer for you. We just really wanted to update. Please review! We love hearing what you have to say! Moonz-n-Lil


	6. Part Six

Authors' note: Hi everyone, sorry this took so long, we had written the chapter and were ready to update when we realized that we had forgotten once crucial detail and had to edit it. Work on the next chapter will start immediately and we hope to get that chapter to you soon. And now, Here is Part Six of Harry Potter and the Secret Behind the Mirror.

A week had gone by and despite the nightly meetings that Dumbledore was having with the professors no one could come up with a decent answer as to why this happened. Furthermore, none of them knew how they were going to go about getting James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily back to their own time. All anyone had told them was that it was imperative that they not do anything life-altering.

Having recovered from the initial shock of being thrown 2 decades into the future, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione, were having a great time. Even Hermione had to admit that life was much more interesting with the marauders around. Though every so often Fred and George would steal them away for hours at a time. An event that was almost always followed by some manner of mischief. Mr. Filch in particular had started looking suspiciously like he belonged in Saint Mungo's, and event that Lily decided was probably due to having the marauders back around, and one that Hermione regarded as the realization that he now had the marauders in addition to those pranks that were already mastermind by the twins. Despite their efforts to keep the matter at hand in mind, soon, the boys were impossible to manage with the approach of the first Quidditch game that weekend, however this event was put on hold when Professor Lupin pulled Remus to the side a couple of days before the match.

"Remus, I'm sure you've noticed, but tomorrow starts the full moon, I would prefer it if you didn't tell my students." Remus looked at his older self understandingly. He didn't think that the three of them would react horribly to the news, but if he said so, then he would have to trust himself. They would both be in the hospital wing for the next few days, and their job now, would be to try and devise a story that they could tell Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

That night, the marauders held their own private meeting in which they concocted a story that would work, they decided to simply say that there was a bug going around, and obviously if one Lupin's immune system couldn't deflect it, the other one wouldn't have much luck with it either. This was the story they told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George the next day when they asked why Remus, nor his adult counterpart were in their classes that day.

Having seemed to effectively avoid exposing their best mate's condition, talk of quidditch began again in full force. With the news that he was on the quidditch team, James embraced his future son as "obviously from the same line," and the discovery that Harry had been made seeker in his first year only added to James' ego. The twins, who were particularly fond of Sirius, as he was, along with James, the ringleader of all the pranks the marauders ever pulled, were pleased to find that he too was a beater. The group of them were intolerable for a good portion of the night, talking about everything there was to say about quidditch until the three marauders declared that they had some business to talk about with Remus that had to remain private and left the common room, taking James' invisibility cloak along with them.

The quidditch talk continued and, if possible, increased the next morning at breakfast when they were all bursting with excitement. Unfortunately, the excitement was about to take a drastic hault as Dumbledore approached them in the Great Hall.

"'Morning Professor! Going to the game?"

"In all my years at Hogwarts, I have never missed a game, just as you, Sirius, until this day have never missed one," Sirius and the marauders looked crestfallen as Dumbledore continued "however, I am afraid given certain conditions, I cannot in good conscience allow you to go today."

"Wha-? But why not?" Sirius blurted, unable to hide his indignation. Peter, taking Remus' role as ever the peace-keeper in his absence, spoke up before he could continue.

"What is it that is dangerous professor?" Dumbledore gave them all a sad look.

"Unfortunately, these are sad days for Hogwarts, at the command of the Minister of Magic, I'm afraid that these walls and grounds are under the watch of the Dementors of Azkaban," at the mention of Dementors, all four marauders shuddered, leaving Lily to wonder what on earth could make these four boys so frightened. "and since the person that they are hunting Hogwarts for is in fact the older version of yourself, I fear that your presence at today's game would yield some rather unwanted consequences." The group of Gryffindors, and the marauders in particular had all become quite quiet. Some out of fear, and some out of disbelief that this boy that they had all spent the week with was now someone who was being chased by the most fowl creatures known to wizard-kind. In an act of great sacrifice, James stated that he too would not be attending the game. Upon hearing this, Sirius looked at him as though appalled.

"Blasphemy! James Potter! Not going to watch a Quidditch game when there is nothing stopping you? I am appalled."

"Come off it, you're my best mate, and I won't see you sit around all day while I'm out having fun."

"Yeah, and I won't see you giving up what could very well be your one chance to watch your future son play Quidditch! Now you will go to that game or I will tell Lily everything you've ever told me concerning her."

Blaring red in the face, James swiftly bid farewell to Sirius and walked out to the Quidditch pitch with Peter, Lily, Ron and Hermione to watch Harry play. Sirius sadly watched them go.

"You did the right thing mate." Remus said, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius sat in a chair next to Remus' hospital bed with an attempted smile on his face, trying to gather himself and then finally addressed Remus.

"You up for a game of chess?" Sirius suggested.

"Why bother? You know you're rubbish against me!" Remus responded. A remark that swiftly followed by a couple of slugs to the arm and an infinite amount of insults as the two set up the chessboard. All of Sirius' taunts were quickly silenced, however, when Remus proceeded to show Sirius, just how much rubbish he was when it came to playing against him. After defeat followed by defeat, Sirius admitted his loss, and the two were at a truce for the rest of the afternoon.

Harry was beaming as he headed down to the quidditch pitch with his two best friends and his parents. Never in his whole life did he ever think that this could ever happen.

"Da-er, James," Harry started, "I'm so glad that you and Lily are  
here." Before running off to the locker room, he hugged them.  
"Harry, good luck," Lily said. "And please, be careful." Harry  
smiled an ran off.  
"You guys really do have a great son," Hermione said to James and Lily as they watched Harry go.  
"Are we going to stand here all day?" Ron asked, "Or are we going to  
watch some quidditch?" James, Lily, Peter, Hermione and Ron walked over  
to the Gryffindor stands.  
In the locker room, Harry was getting changed and only half  
listening to what Wood was saying.  
"...and watch out for the dementors, especially you, Harry." Harry  
stuck his head up. He wouldn't be watching for the dementors, but  
making sure he caught the snitch as to make his father proud.

Out in the stands, Ron, Hermione, Lily, and James were taking their seats as the commentator, Lee Jordan, was introducing the teams.

"…And here they are!" The stands roared as flashes of scarlet and gold zoomed across the stadium and around the pitch.

"There's Harry!" Lily was jumping up and down, tugging on James' sleeve. "He looks just like you!" James put his arm around Lily as they watched the Hufflepuff team fly out.

Harry watched the other team and scanned the stands. Holding a sign that read 'Go Diggory' in support of the opposing team's seeker was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen; Cho Chang. As Madame Hooch stepped onto the field he was still in a trance, starting at her. Not until the snitch was released and it zoomed by his head did he snap out of his trance. The whistle was blown and the players were off. At some point during the game, rain started beating down and lightning flashed.

"Be careful Harry," Hermione whispered.

"…Spinnet to Bell, back to Spinnet, to Johnson and oh! Hit in the arm by a bludger! That's got to hurt, Hufflepuff in possession," Lee went right on commentating as the game progressed.

Despite the sudden thunderstorm, the stands remained full. Harry saw Cedric Diggory zoom up into the sky. Harry followed, climbing higher and higher. The snitch was almost in his reach when the temperature dropped and frost began to form on his glasses. Harry slid them down the bridge of his nose to look around. Flying around him were many black blurs.

"Not now, please," Harry begged, but it was no good, the dementors were closing in on him and he could feel it. He froze and lost all control of his body, The ground was getting closer and closer.

"Harry!" Lily screamed. It was the last thing Harry heard before everything went black. Lily started to run out of the stands, followed by James, Ron, Peter, and Hermione. The game had stopped, Cedric had caught the snitch, and was now arguing that the game not be counted. When the five of them reached Harry, he was already surrounded by the Gryffindor team, all of them hoping that he was ok. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were the next to reach them, standing between a misty-eyed Lily and James.

"We ought to get him to the hospital wing immediately." Dumbledore said, picking Harry gently up and carried him off the field trailed by quite a following.

There was no getting around it. He was bored. Bored and antsy. Sirius and Remus had only called their game truce about half an hour ago, but the thought that there was quidditch going on and he could not go was tearing him apart. Fidgeting intolerably, Sirius tried to think of something to do. Remus, the calmer of the two by far, had found himself a book to read and was sitting in his bed doing just that. Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

"Arg! How can you just sit there like that? Don't you ever get bored?" He asked, wanting desperately for something to do. Remus glanced up at him with an amused look on his face. He was actually quite surprised it took this long. Knowing better than argument, he closed his book and gave Sirius his full attention.

"What did you have in mind then?" At the prospect of making mischief, Sirius' eyes took on an excited spark that usually led to trouble, though Remus was not going to find out what was on Sirius' mind as at that moment, Dumbledore entered, carrying Harry in his arms, a large group of students following in his wake.

Eventually, the hospital wing cleared out, and all that was left were James, Lily, Peter, Sirius, Remus, Professor Lupin, Fred, and George. Harry was awake but wore a depressed look and held in his hands what looked like a pile of sticks. As Sirius inched closer and got a better look his face dropped. He could scarcely make out the writing that once shone on Harry's broom.

"W-What happened?" He asked solemnly.

"Lost the game…" Harry answered. "Dementors, I fell off my broom and…" He looked down at the wood in his hands and fell silent. Sirius placed one hand on his shoulder and looked up at James.

"The wind took it." Ron answered for him. "Took it straight to the Whomping Willow. You can imagine what happened after that." Both James and Sirius cringed at the thought of it and there was a moment of silence in the room.

"Not to be er- realistic, but Harry, are _you_ alright? I mean, physically?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded sadly and Hermione, along with Remus and Ron and Sirius as well, were relieved.

"Well," Sirius started in what sounded like an attempt at cheerfulness. "If I had my money here, I would buy you a new one Harry, a nice one, the newest model." Harry smiled at this and Ron got a dreamy look.

"Wow, imagine Harry, a Firebolt, that would be great."

A/N: Well we hope you liked it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, it really means a lot to us to know that people are reading. See you soon for the next chapter.

MoonznLil


End file.
